


Chosen One

by Ethmaron



Series: TUC Week 2019 [1]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: gregor has a diary, he writes about junk, thats literally it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethmaron/pseuds/Ethmaron
Summary: TUC week from tumblr. Decided to do my written prompts as diary/journal entries from Gregor, so they're not particularly long ahha





	Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> strikethrough bits are parts gregors scratched out on the paper, though i wish i could show that a bit better. anyway, day 1-chosen one

Lizzie told me to keep a diary or journal or whatever, so here I am. Not sure if this will actually do me any good. Lizzie said she read something about it--something about therapy patients using notebooks to write about stuff. It feels weird, but I told her I’d give it a chance. I don't know where to start. The beginning, I guess. I the Underland, I was special. They all called me the Warrior, because I ~~was supposed~~ fought in their war. I fought in their war and went on quests to save the Underland. I still remember a lot of it ~~I don't think I can ever forget~~ I try not to let it bother me too much, but that’s probably not good. The very first time I went down there, ~~I was so scared~~ , I had to save my dad from giant rats. He was so, so sick. He’s doing better now, but he still gets nightmares. When we see each other in the kitchen in the middle of the night, I never say anything. I thought I had gone crazy when I first went down there, if it wasn't for Boots. I worry about her. I don't know if I want her to forget (even though she probably will), or remember so we can still have that. There were all these animals that could talk. Cockroaches and rats at first, but then there were spiders and mice and everything else. I met Luxa. ~~I wonder if she misses me.~~ I miss her. I know she’s doing a good job down there, though. I’m not really sure how to talk about all of this. I’ll write more tomorrow. 

  



End file.
